


I Got You a Gift

by scarromanoff



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Idiots in Love, Overall just a lovely time of our girls being adorably in love, a holiday feast, alone time in a cabin, happiness, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarromanoff/pseuds/scarromanoff
Summary: “I got you a gift.”“Oh yeah?” Scylla used her hands, braced against Raelle’s chest, to her advantage as she tilted her face, her lips brushing against Raelle’s ear as she spoke. “Well, if it just so happens to be you in our bed, then I certainly won’t be one to complain…”"Okay, then, that's enough of that." Raelle laughed at the older girl's antics.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: MFSRI Winter Solstice Fic Exchange 2020





	I Got You a Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elybell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elybell/gifts).



> So I may have just gone and combined every wish asked and ended up with this result: just a ton of love and moments of our girls enjoying the life they deserve. And I promise it's mostly pure fluff. I hope it's everything you imagined and hoped for, and that you find it thoroughly satisfying of your desire for fluff and happiness. Enjoy!!

Scylla jumped, startled, her head whipping up from where it had been resting against her arms in front of her and a hand flying back to tangle in the netting against the wall behind her in an attempt to stabilise herself as the plane jostled around, having hit a particularly rough patch of turbulence.

Goddess, she couldn’t wait until she never had to be in one of these things ever again. 

Last minute deployments were killer, everyone dreaded getting notice that they were being sent out just before the holidays, and Scylla was no stranger to the sudden departures. Being Spree and being one of the few Necros they had to offer put her in one of these planes far more often than she would have ever wanted. But she had gotten lucky this time around, managing to get placed on the last plane back to Fort Salem before they shut down for the holidays.

Before she knew it, she’d be back in her girlfriend’s arms, enjoying a well-earned reprieve from this never ending war in the form of a charming blonde who claimed to love her more with each passing day. She couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face at the thought. 

Soon. A little bit longer and she’d be with her again. 

Scylla leaned back against the taught netting and closing her eyes, letting thoughts of her girl play across her mind as she drifted off.

She was awoken by one of the other girls as they touched down. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind of its post nap fog as she gathered her belongings, standing and picking up her bag as she headed towards the lowered ramp, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips as she stepped into the cold air, her cheeks already going red from the wind as she searched for the girl she knew would be there to pick her up.

\--

Raelle bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket as she kept her eyes trained on the empty airfield. Scylla was meant to touch down any minute now and Raelle was beyond excited to be able to wrap her girl up in her arms again. To be able to be with her for the holidays was something she would never get over, and she had everything planned out, even a trip to their cabin up in the mountains, because she was going to have Scylla to herself and she didn’t want anything to get in the way of that.

She was one of a couple people standing around the edge of the airfield, all trying their best to stay warm as they waited for their loved ones to arrive. One last plane and then everything would be shut down for a couple of days, giving the witches of Fort Salem a momentary break from the endless activity on base, a bit of time to spend with family and friends, to relax before jumping back into the never-ending war. 

Raelle remembered how she had managed to talk Anacostia into giving the two of them the week to themselves; no meetings, no training, no duties, just them together, trying to hold on to a moment of peace in their turbulent world. 

A part of her had been surprised at the normally unwavering drill sergeant signing off on her request, and if she didn’t know any better, she might have insinuated that the older woman had a soft spot for the young couple. Anacostia would wholeheartedly suggest otherwise, claiming that it was quite the opposite, that she was trying to give herself a moment to recuperate from the constant stress they put her through, and Raelle would chuckle at that, seeing the crack in Anacostia’s demeanour. 

Yeah, she definitely had a soft spot for the two of them. Scylla especially. But then again, as far as Raelle was concerned, it was impossible for anybody not to just about melt when it came to her girl.

The telltale rumbling of the engine of a plane drew Raelle out of her thoughts, and she focused her attention to the sky just in time to see the carrier pull into view, beginning its rapid descent to the landing strip below. As it landed and came to a stop, Raelle didn’t even realise she had been holding her breath until she released it at the sight of the first person walking down the lowered ramp. Her eyes scanned the slow trickle of witches, searching for a familiar pair of blue eyes and a confident smirk as more and more uniforms piled out.

When they landed on a lithe form at the very end, a bag clasped in one hand, the other swinging beside her as she waltzed down the ramp, she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as her feet carried her toward the other woman. Scylla looked tired, definitely a little worse for wear, but to Raelle, she always looked perfect, a fact that she was eager to remind her of.

Scylla’s eyes lit up when they finally landed on Raelle and she picked up her pace, desperate to hold and be held, to smell Cession pine and everything about Raelle that made her feel like home, to feel the endless love and life that seemed to pour out of the Fixer.

A few more strides had her dropping her bag and all but flinging herself at the blonde, falling into the tight hold of strong arms and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply and feeling all of the stress slowly drain out of her, her body and mind relaxing as they so often did when surrounded by her love. It was like it was impossible for any negativity to stay when the warmth and light of Raelle so effectively worked to push it out and away, keeping everything at bay for as long as she could.

“Missed you.” Raelle had buried her nose into her hair, aiming to be as close as possible to the woman she had missed far more than she would care to admit to anyone else, murmuring the words just loud enough to be heard by the brunette. She felt Raelle press a kiss to her hair, her arms tightening around her slight frame just slightly as Scylla hummed in acknowledgment, nuzzling further into her neck, if that was even possible, relishing the feeling of contentment washing through her.

She held on for a few moments more before pulling away slightly, Raelle following reluctantly, but keeping her arms securely around her girlfriend, unwilling to let go just yet. A tired smile crossed Scylla features before she leaned in for a much needed kiss, chuckling slightly as Raelle chased after her lips when she pulled back, relenting to the other girl’s antics and melting into another soft kiss, moving to rest her forehead against the other’s afterward. Her eyes closed, she sighed happily at the way Raelle’s presence had surrounded her, enclosing them in their little bubble, protecting them from the world surrounding them as they simply enjoyed each other’s presence before she broke their easy silence.

“I missed you too.” It was whispered, only audible to the two of them, but the grin that spread across Raelle’s features brought one to Scylla’s as well as Raelle nudged Scylla’s nose with her own, dipping in for another kiss before pulling back just slightly, her breath fanning across Scylla’s lips as she spoke.

“I got you a gift.”

“Oh yeah?” Scylla used her hands, braced against Raelle’s chest, to her advantage as she tilted her face, her lips brushing against Raelle’s ear as she spoke. “Well, if it just so happens to be you in our bed, then I certainly won’t be one to complain…”

“Okay, then, that’s enough of that.” Raelle laughed at the older girl's antics, releasing her hold and gently pushing Scylla away as she leaned down to grab her bag, straightening up and taking Scylla’s hand as she started to walk, leading them back to where she had parked the car.

She laughed again at Scylla’s pout, ducking and shaking her head before continuing. “Come on. We’ve got supper with Tally and Abigail, and then it’s up to the cabin for a week of just you and me. You can wait a couple more hours.”

Scylla only rolled her eyes, pout dropping to be replaced by a familiar smile that had become second nature around Raelle as she followed the blonde. She’d follow her anywhere she asked if she was being honest with herself. What can she say, the Fixer had an uncanny ability of making her walls drop completely around her with that easy charm. The disarming grin and look of pure adoration in her eyes certainly helped.

\--

By the time Raelle was knocking on the door in front of them, a bottle of wine in hand, Scylla was sufficiently relaxed, the stress from the previous weeks completely washed away by the woman she was completely and utterly in love with. As they waited, she glanced over at the Fixer in question. They had stopped at their own place to drop off Scylla’s things and get cleaned up before driving over and Scylla couldn’t help but smile as she admired the way Raelle looked in her navy flannel button up and black jeans, a casual look that she pulled off effortlessly.

As if sensing her gaze, Raelle turned her head to look at her, a crooked grin passing over her features as she reached for Scylla’s hand, squeezing it slightly just as the door opened in front of them to reveal Tally. She wore a slightly stained apron tied around her waist and a bright smile on her face as she ushered the couple in, taking the wine from Raelle as she bustled around, eventually returning to the kitchen. The two shared a look, hanging up their jackets before trailing after her, taking in the warmth Tally’s home always seemed to give off, just like its resident.

Abigail was leaning against the counter when they entered the kitchen, a beer in hand, and smirked when she saw their hands clasped together. Scylla only arched an eyebrow, a silent challenge, and after a momentary staring contest, Abigail snorted, shaking her head as she turned to pull another bottle out of the fridge, passing it to Raelle. She poured Scylla a glass of wine, which was graciously accepted as the shorter woman rolled up the arms of her deep blue top, moving to her place next to Tally and getting to work on what would eventually be dessert.

“So, Necro, how was the deployment? Raise any new zombies we should be looking out for?”

Scylla chuckled quietly, a familiar mischievous smirk forming as she spoke. “Oh, you know, same as usual, High Atlantic.” She sent a wink over to the Blaster, grinning at the way the taller girl’s eyes widened slightly. Most of their teasing was all in good fun now, but Abigail would be lying if she said the Necro didn’t still worry her a bit with her secrecy and connection to death.

Abigail took a healthy swig from her bottle as Tally changed the subject, steering away from the more serious topic to something far lighter. None of them were strangers to deployments, and it was teasing in good fun, but now, when they were all together, here and happy, they’d all much prefer to ignore the possibility for as long as possible.

Scylla and Tally moved around each other with practised ease, rarely getting in the other’s way and knowing exactly what they needed, passing ingredients before requests were even finished. 

Meanwhile, Raelle sat at one of the stools on the other side of the counter, knowing from previous experience not to lean against it close enough to touch Scylla, as much as she might want to. The last time she had, one of their first times together like this as a group, it had ended in absolute disaster, resulting in a very frazzled Tally yelling at her before running off to her room, sobbing. Now, she stuck to her stool, making pleasant conversation with Tally and laughing at the little jabs Scylla and Abigail would send each other through the night, only moving to her girl when the others had moved out of the room for a moment and there was nothing to be dropped, broken, or ruined in any way whatsoever.

It was nice. Happy. The air was warm and pleasant, entirely content, and light hearted insults flew around just as often as teasing smiles, the four women enjoying each other's company as they cooked their holiday feast, the last time they’d see each other until after Raelle and Scylla’s return from their holiday in the mountains. 

It was as amusing as it was almost uncanny to see Scylla and Abigail so at ease and non combative in each other’s company, and anyone who knew them earlier might have been on edge all night, waiting for an explosion of some kind. But now they were acting almost as siblings, joking in that ‘I’m definitely not serious, but I totally am’ sibling kind of way, and it was nice to see. Raelle couldn’t help the amusement she felt every time the two got together. They’d come a long way in the time they’d known each other, and trading insults had become a game to them, trying to one up each other throughout the evening without going too far into the territory of truly combative energy as they slowly escalated in their playful manner. It had taken a while to get to this point, but once they had, they were like a well-oiled machine, adhering to their routine with every visit.

When Tally ushered Abigail out of the kitchen, claiming that she needed her obsessive eyes to help set the table perfectly - at which Abigail grumbled for a moment about having to leave when she had the perfect rebuttal before quickly agreeing with the acknowledgment of her superior knowledge - Raelle quickly slid off the stool, making her way around the counter to wrap her arms around Scylla’s waist, burying her nose in her neck as the older girl hummed at her presence, continuing her work. 

Raelle was incredibly grateful for Tally’s ability to know exactly what to say, especially when it got her time alone with Scylla. It’s not like they wouldn’t have an entire week to be alone, but she had missed the girl. Two months apart gave her a pass to be clingy at the moment.

The pair stood there, Raelle swaying them slightly back and forth with her face still pressed into Scylla’s neck as she worked, putting the finishing touches on a couple of pies as Raelle’s hands played with the fabric above her stomach. Scylla pushed back slightly against Raelle, urging her to back up for a second while she moved to slide the pies into the oven. At this rate they’d be ready to be pulled out just a bit before they finished the main course of their supper, cooling to the perfect temperature in time for dessert.

Raelle tugged the brunette into her as she stood and closed the oven, wrapping her arms back around her waist and nudging her nose with her own, earning a low chuckle as she dipped in for a lingering kiss, chasing after Scylla’s lips when the older girl pulled away. Scylla managed to evade her attempts, moving to breathe in Raelle with her nose pressed to the junction of her shoulder and neck, her arms wrapped around the blonde as the pair swayed to the soft music that had been on since before they arrived. 

It was nice to be able to hold each other like this, to just be together, and as much as they missed other aspects of their relationship when they were apart, it was these peaceful moments, enveloped by the presence of each other, that they missed the most. Being able to simply exist with each other was a special type of pleasure that they couldn’t describe but loved and cherished with every fibre of their being.

They only separated when Tally came bustling back into the kitchen, sending a warm, tender smile in their direction before gently shooing Raelle back to her place on the other side of the counter, pulling Scylla over to help out with the final bit of the main course as Abigail finished up with the place settings at the main table.

Soon after, Raelle was sent out to join Abigail with an extra bottle of wine and a quick kiss from Scylla as she pushed her out of the kitchen with a laugh and a promise that they’d be right out with food. Abigail settled in her place at the table, Raelle doing the same across from her as Tally and Scylla both came out, carrying several platters of food and joining them in their own places, Scylla sliding into her seat next to Raelle as Tally did the same across from her.

They glossed over a quick thanks of the group - mainly Tally and Scylla - for the effort they’d put into the meal before tucking in, piling up their plates with the fruits of their labour and eating as though they hadn’t had a proper meal in ages, which, for Scylla, wasn’t that far off.

Scylla and Abigail picked back up where they had left off with Abigail commenting on the glances the couple kept sending each other and the way they were holding hands under the table, and Scylla had an immediate rebuttal at the ready for the Blaster. The meal was an overall pleasant time, filled with laughing and teasing each other relentlessly, Raelle and Tally jumping in with jabs of their own, and by the end of the main course, they all felt pleasantly warm.

Raelle followed Scylla into the kitchen to fetch the pies, admittedly disappointed when she only got a quick peck before trailing after Scylla back into the main room. She must have been pouting slightly if the way Abigail immediately started laughing upon seeing her was any indication. Goddess, she was too far gone with this girl. But that could be forgiven, given the circumstances. Right?

After an unhealthy amount of pie was eaten and Tally was complaining about a stomach ache, they settled back, nursing glasses of wine - water now for Raelle - as they talked, catching up on the past few months that Scylla had been gone, letting her know what had been happening in the time she’d had no access to information outside of her work. The food and drink from earlier made everything a bit softer and more comfortable, their cheeks tinged with a slight blush. 

By the time Scylla was saying they should get going and they had all hugged each other goodbye, with Scylla managing to miss the pointed looks sent Raelle’s direction by her sisters as Raelle closed the door behind them, it was late enough for the streets to be mostly empty. A light dusting of snow was coming down as they made their way to the car, Raelle guiding them home to grab their bags before making their way up to a week of well-deserved solitude.

\--

They were barely fifteen minutes into the drive when Scylla yawned the first time. A couple minutes later, another followed, earning an amused grin from Raelle as she glanced over at her in the passenger’s seat.

“Why don’t you get some rest, yeah? I’ll wake you when we get there.” Scylla immediately went to protest, not wanting to leave Raelle to have to be alone through the drive, but the blonde was persistent, reaching to grasp her hand as she insisted, and soon enough she was relenting reluctantly, Raelle chuckling at her stubbornness as she settled in, making herself comfortable.

Her eyes drooped, sleep overtaking her as she was slowly rocked to sleep by the movement of the car.

Raelle couldn’t help the little grin that crossed her features as she glanced over to find her girlfriend curled up in the passenger’s seat, head resting against the seat and hand grasped loosely in her own. The grin widened as a quiet noise escaped Scylla’s lips, and it took everything in her not to fix her eyes on the brunette forever, tearing herself away to focus on the road ahead of her as she drove them up to a week of peace and solitude where they’d be able to simply exist and enjoy each other’s company.

As she drove, humming along softly to the radio, with the hand of the girl she was very much so in love with held in her own, she thought of the little box tucked away in her pocket, pressed against her leg. Maybe this would be the perfect week for more than just what they were both looking forward to.

\--

Scylla woke an undetermined amount of time later, slowly coming to her senses as she began to take in her surroundings, her first realisations being that the car was no longer moving and she no longer had a warm hand slotted in her own. It was only when her door was opened and careful hands undid her seatbelt that she realised why she felt so disoriented, eyes slowly opening as a hand came to rest on her knee, blinking to clear her vision as her eyes met Raelle’s, affection clear in the blonde’s gaze.

“Hey there, beautiful.” She spoke quietly, barely louder than a whisper as she rubbed her hand soothingly back and forth along the Necro’s knee. “Let’s get you inside, yeah?”

Scylla nodded groggily, accepting Raelle’s help as she climbed out of the car, leaning slightly into her strong frame as they made their way into their home for the next week. Raelle had already brought everything inside, their bags dropped in their bedroom and the kettle already set on the stove, heating up some water for a much needed cup of tea.

As Raelle made her way back into the kitchen, Scylla set about making a fire to ward off the chill of the mountain air. The winter weather always made for beautiful stargazing, something Scylla quite appreciated for the quiet moments of introspection it offered her, but it also brought about the desire for a bright, crackling fire to keep them warm.

By the time Raelle walked back in, two mugs firmly in hand, Scylla had a roaring fire going and was leaning back on her heels as she watched it, making sure it wouldn’t die out on her before turning her head, a sly grin slipping onto her face as she stood, making her way over to Raelle, who set the mugs down on a side table. 

“It’s cold.”

“I can help with that.” She straightened up in time to pull the older girl in close, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as she wrapped her arms around her waist, Scylla’s coming to wrap around her neck as they held each other, foreheads touching as they stared into each other’s eyes. Raelle’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips as her gaze dropped for a moment, missing the way Scylla watched her intently.

“Dance with me?” Scylla smiled, eyes gentle as she nodded slightly in response to the request, releasing her hold to let Raelle cross to the record player, setting an old, slow tune on, and laughing as the blonde grinned, scooping her back into her arms. They swayed slowly, back and forth to the calm music, soft laughter filling the space between them as they communicated without speaking, a slight eyebrow raise here met with a challenging grin there as they moved ever so slightly around the area, lost in each other entirely.

Eventually, Scylla pulled Raelle down onto the couch, reaching for her tea as Raelle pulled a blanket around them, snuggling in close and pressing a kiss to Scylla’s temple as she wrapped an arm around her, somehow managing to pull her closer into her side, though there was little to no space there before. 

Scylla hummed, content as the warmth radiating from the blonde combined with the blanket and the fire warmed her significantly, settling them into a cozy haze as they lounged there, cuddled close together, taking occasional sips from mugs in hand as they murmured quietly, philosophical challenges and laughter filling the air with comfort and warmth and pure content. The pair were finally alone, properly and truly, and they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone beyond themselves for the next week.

That sense of warmth pervaded the cabin, warming it with love, and happiness, and an overall feeling of safety, and when they finally retreated to their bed long after the fire had died down to mere embers, pulling back the covers and settling in, close together and legs tangled as they held each other, everything felt quite a bit nicer than it had for the past few months as they drifted off to sleep.

\--

When Raelle woke up alone, it took her a minute to realise why it felt so off. She’d been waking up alone for the past few weeks, the better part of two months actually, so it wasn’t exactly abnormal, but then she remembered where she was and why, a realisation quickly followed by a dull sense of panic.

She slipped out of bed, flinching slightly when her feet hit the cold floor before straightening as she stood and walking out of the room to search the house. Knowing Scylla, she likely wouldn’t have to search long, maybe she’d find the brunette in the kitchen for a late night cup of tea, or curled in the corner of the couch with a book, kept awake by a traitorous mind full of endless thoughts, but she wanted to check anyway, to calm her mind of its fear. 

But then Scylla was in neither of those places, nor did they show signs of the other woman having recently been through them, and that had Raelle worried once more. She felt a chill for a moment, but brushed it off, ignoring the feeling until it came again a minute later and she realised that it wasn’t just a random sensation.

She followed the feeling of cold air to the back of the house, where the door to the deck was ajar, and she caught sight of a slight frame, made smaller by hunched shoulders and arms wrapped around knees drawn tight to a chest, dark hair falling down a back as a head was tilted, nose to the sky and eyes caught up in the stars.

Raelle couldn’t help the soft smile that crossed her features as she stood there, just watching for a moment before turning and making her way back to the kitchen, careful to be quiet so as not to disturb the other woman.

Filling up their kettle and placing it on the stovetop to heat, Raelle busied herself in taking down a mug and pulling out a teabag, pouring the steaming water in when it was finished and setting everything off to the side in an attempt to tidy up. It was late and she had just woken to an empty bed, so she could be forgiven for her lack of attention to detail at the moment. 

Picking up the mug in one hand, Raelle made her way back through the house, wrapping a blanket around herself in the living room on the way to the deck. Slipping through the door, she padded across the wood until she reached Scylla, sitting at the top of the steps leading down. Raelle held the mug carefully as she sat next to her girlfriend, wrapping the blanket around the other girl’s shoulders and her arms around her waist after she made sure Scylla had a firm grip on the ceramic.

Scylla leaned into her in response, a hand moving over where Raelle’s were clasped around her waist, settling there and squeezing for a second before relaxing. Beyond that, it remained silent. 

Raelle knew better than to break the comfortable quiet, knowing that Scylla would speak if she wanted to, and chose instead to rest her chin on Scylla’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of the older girl. It had been too long since they’d had the opportunity to just be in each other’s presence, to enjoy the silence together, and she had missed it.

They sat there together for ages, Raelle half asleep, arms wrapped around her girlfriend while Scylla leaned her head back against her shoulder, a blanket wrapped around them both as she sat watching the stars, lifting her mug for an occasional sip of tea, with who knows what running through her mind. If Raelle were to venture a guess, she’d say they were likely the most profound things she’d ever hear in her life, but then again, she had always been rather biased when it came to Scylla.

When Scylla did finally speak, Raelle had almost fallen back asleep, content in their little bubble of warmth despite the cold, but the sound of her girlfriend’s soft voice had her perfectly awake once more.

“I don’t know how to feel.”

Raelle only hummed quietly, but after a few moments of no response, she cleared her throat slightly and tried again. “About what?”

A small shrug. “All of it.” They sat there, quiet once more. This pause felt different, and Raelle knew there was more to this, knew that Scylla would continue once she had found the right words and worked out just how to say what was going on inside her head. Scylla lifted her head, taking a sip of tea before leaning back once more, hands cradling the mug in her lap as she contemplated.

“I had a really good time earlier, with Tally and Abigail, but,” she shook her slightly, pausing for a moment. “I don’t know, I guess I feel a bit guilty.” Raelle turned her head, pressing her face into Scylla’s neck for a moment as she paused again, a silent offering of support, a reminder that she was there with her. “It was good, happy, warm. It felt like we were family, like I had a family again, and I just- I haven’t felt like that since…” She trailed off and Raelle tightened her arms, finishing off her thought, knowing that Scylla wanted to say it, needed it to be said, but that she couldn’t bring herself to.

“Since your parents.”

Scylla nodded and answered, barely audible. “Yeah.”

Another moment of quiet passed over them before Scylla continued.

“It’s like, everything we’re doing, every happy moment feels like they should be here, like I should be doing it with them, and I just… I don’t know, it feels wrong without them here, like I’m forgetting them, forgetting everything that happened.”

Raelle held her close, pressing a small kiss to her neck as she thought.

“I know. It feels like you’re moving on too fast, like you’re ignoring that part of your life.” Scylla nodded and Raelle nodded with her, chin still pressed to her shoulder as she spoke again. “I know it might not feel like it, but it’s okay to be happy. I didn’t know your parents, but I know you, and I know what you’ve told me about them, and I think they’d want you to enjoy this. Scyl, your parents would want you to be happy. They would be so proud to see the person you’ve become, to see all of the work you’ve done for witches everywhere, everything you still do. Your parents would be so proud of their daughter, and they’d want you to be happy, because they loved you.” Raelle watched Scylla’s eyes well up as she spoke, a rogue tear rolling down her cheek as she listened to the girl wrapped around her, words full of love and promises.

Raelle nudged her slightly, the tip of her nose running along her cheek at the next words. “Just like I do.”

Scylla let out a small, watery laugh as she tilted her head to look at Raelle, red-rimmed eyes holding words she couldn’t possibly figure out how to say at the moment, and Raelle smiled at the sight, leaning up to press a kiss to her temple before dropping back down to look at her, a sincere smile firmly in place.

Scylla leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Raelle’s and closing her eyes for a moment, communicating her love and appreciation with the action before pulling away, turning back to the sky.

They sat there for another long while, a comfortable silence falling over them, wrapping around and cocooning them like their blanket. Raelle took a moment to observe the woman in her arms, to trace her features with her eyes as she so often loved to do, lingering on blue eyes that hid an ocean of thoughts and lips that she would spend her whole life trying to kiss.

Tearing her eyes away from the woman, she turned her gaze to the sky above them, the stars made infinitely more beautiful by the lack of light up in the mountains and the cold, winter air. The cold winter air that, after so long sitting with just a blanket and her girlfriend to keep her warm, sent a series of shivers through her body. She sucked in a breath, doing her best to keep from disturbing her girlfriend, who once again appeared to be lost in thought, but when another chill ran through her, she gave up, breaking the silence once more.

“Hey, I know the stars are prettier and all in the winter, but I’m freezing my ass off out here. Mind if we go in?” She couldn’t help but laugh with Scylla at that, letting out a relieved “Oh, thank the goddess” and scrambling to her feet when Scylla agreed, reaching down to help her up before all but running inside, ignoring the way that Scylla shook her head at her antics. A fond grin softened the brunette’s features as she followed, depositing the mug in the sink to be washed in the morning and climbing under the covers, once more being wrapped up in the arms of what had to be her favourite person in the entire world. 

Scylla tangled her legs with Raelle’s, shifting so that she could rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder, her face nestled in the crook of her neck as they settled in, both sighing at the warmth and comfort of the familiar position.

A quiet, near silent “thank you” sounded in the room, and Scylla felt, more than she saw, Raelle’s lips turn up into a soft smile, a kiss pressed to the top of her head as she murmured a quiet “you’re welcome” in response. A content smile of her own pressed into Raelle’s neck as she allowed herself to finally drift off, feeling light and completely at ease for the first time in what felt like forever.

Raelle held her girl close, feeling her breaths even out as she thought about the small box tucked away in the drawer of her nightstand. She loved these moments, being able to hold Scylla as they slept, watching her wake up, the sunlight spilling into the room and illuminating her features just right, and she hoped that, when the war was over, she’d get to do it every single day, more often then every once in a while in their cabin. She grinned at the thought, once again running through her plan.

Yeah, this would be the perfect week for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Was it worth it? Did it satisfy those desires? Were our favourite idiots in love adorable and in love enough? Was it fluffy enough? I hope so, but let me know. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
